What Next For a Champion
by Fanno-Toons Productions
Summary: My first ever FanFic! Ash has finally become a Pokemon Master, but he's been constantly thinking about a certain blue haired coordinator from Sinnoh. After meeing a new friend, what will happen at Ash's party in Pallet Town? Pearlshipping with slight Pokeshipping. An Original Character is in this story. Rated Kplus because I'm paranoid. Chapter 2 Coming Very Soon!


Me: Hiya everybody! Well, this is my first story, and I'm kinda nervous, but I hope you all enjoy it! I'm a big Pearlshipping fan, and I'd been thinking about writing this for a while, so here it is! Constructive criticism is aloud, but no flames please! Oh, and before I forget, here's my best buddy Sceptile with the disclaimer!

Sceptile: Fanno-Toons doesn't own me or anything else in Pokemon, but if he did, Ash and Dawn would've been a couple a long time ago! Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Pikapi chu pika!" The tiny electric mouse's cries fell on deaf ears.

"Pikapika chuuu!" Once again, no response.

After two more failed attempts to wake his friend, the now impatient Electric Type decided to take a different approach to the situation.

"Piiiikaaaaa... chuuuuuu!" He gave the "sleeping beauty" a nasty Thunderbolt!

"Well a good morning to you too Pikachu...", Ash said with a yawn, after a loud scream, of course.

"Pikachu pika pikapikachuuu!" Pikachu quickly said, pointing at the alarm clock beside Ash to alert him to the time.

"Oh geez! You're right buddy, we better hurry! We don't wanna miss the boat!" Ash said excitedly as he ran to see if Iris and Cilan were awake yet as Pikachu hurried to catch up.

"Ash! _Finally_! We were beginning to think you'd _never_wake up!" Iris said as Ash burst out of his tent.

"Sorry Iris. Luckily, Pikachu was there to wake me up, weren't you buddy?" Ash asked his partner with a smile as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and flashed a thumbs up and a smile.

"I thought I heard Pikachu launch an Electric attack. Didn't you set your alarm clock?" Iris asked.

"I must've been so excited for today that I forgot last night." Ash said with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"What a kid!" Iris said with a sigh.

"Hey Iris, where's Cilan?" Ash asked, trying his best to ignore that last remark.

"He's back in his tent packing up like you should be!" Iris exclaimed.

"All right, all right. I'll be back soon." he said before walking back to his tent.

Ash had just recently won the Unova League by beating Trip in the Finals. He still couldn't believe he had finally achieved his dream, and all of his friends that he'd met on his travels were coming to Pallet Town to celebrate. Ash was as excited as ever to see all his old Pokemon and traveling companions again, however, one thing had been worrying him for a while now. One person, that is. He hadn't talked to anyone about this problem... well... except for Pikachu of course, who was also worried about his trainer. As Ash packed, he remembered all of the good times spent with his many friends, trainer and Pokemon alike, during his journeys across the Pokemon World, but it would always lead back to him thinking about a certain blue haired coordinator that he traveled with in Sinnoh. Who, coincidentally, had won the Grand Festival a week before Ash battled Trip in the Unova League.

"I just don't understand it Pikachu. Why am I thinking of Dawn so much?" Ash asked his friend.

"Pika pikachu" he answered, sounding as confused as Ash was, but Pikachu had been having a similar problem as well. He had been thinking of Dawn's Buneary nonstop for a while now, and he was just as worried as his trainer.

Later that day, Ash boarded the ferry with his friends, and they started their long journey to Ash's home town in the Kanto Region. Ash just hoped he would be prepared to talk to Dawn when they got there. The following day, however, events would take place that Ash and his friends definitely wouldn't be prepared for, including meeting a brand new friend!

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger! I know it's short, but what do you think? Please click that little button below! I'd love to hear your thoughts! If you do, I'll give you a cookie, just not the almond ones. Piplup ate them all. _Again_.


End file.
